Primer movimiento
by Nybras
Summary: One shot. Una eterna pregunta en la cabeza del Phoenix. Seiya ¿es o se hace? Algo asi como un gen, con todas las ganas un leve shonen ai.


Todo de Kurumada – Sensei

Fandom: Saint Seiya.

Personajes: Seiya - Ikki

* * *

><p><strong>Primer movimiento<strong>

Todos en la mansión intentaban ser los más amables posible, intentaban por todos los medios no herir los sentimientos de un moreno de ojos color chocolate.

- ¿Naciste idiota o solamente lo haces por deporte?

Bueno quizás no todos.

- No seas así Ikki… solo fue un pequeño accidente.

- ¿Accidente? – ¿Cómo podía llamar a aquello accidente? No había manera que eso sucediera solamente por un accidente; una vena en la frente del mayor amenazaba con explotar. ¿Cómo era posible?

Unas horas antes…

- Oye pony – le dijo el Phoenix desde la puerta de la habitación del menor apoyado en el marco de brazos cruzados - voy a salir.

- Ah Ikki… pensé que no había nadie en la mansión…

Ikki lo miro, desparramado en un futon totalmente absorto en esos endemoniados juegos de video, no era extraño que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, realmente podía perder la noción de la vida cuando estaba frente al televisor, lo que si le extraño fue que lo haya escuchado. Lo miro de arriba abajo y entrecerró los ojos. No era muy conveniente dejarlo solo. Lo sabía. Todos lo sabían, por eso se había quedado aquella tarde allí y no se había movido como los demás habitantes, él era el encargado ese domingo de cuidar al menor de los Kido de… bueno… el mismo.

- ¿No quieres venir conmigo? Saori me pidió comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado.

Seiya puso pausa a su juego y volteo a verlo. ¿Acaso estaba loco o Ikki le estaba preguntando si quería acompañarlo? ¡La sociedad se va a desintegrar! ¡El mundo va a colapsar! Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió cosa que molesto al mayor.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa pony? ¡Contesta de una vez!

- Eto… no gracias… - mejor era quedarse quietecito allí, su amigo era muy voluble además no debía ser muy divertido salir a comprar con el ave.

Se quedo unos segundo más en la puerta, pensando en la posibilidad de llevárselo a las rastras con él, por si acaso, pero lo pensó mejor, el supermercado estaba cerca y además el menor parecía muy entretenido con esa porquería de juego. Decidió dejarlo por su bien, allí tranquilito después de todo ¿Que podía suceder?

-o-

Pudo haberse imaginado mil cosas. La mansión incendiada, inundada, derrumbada por godzila, una horda de zombis arrastrandose y el pony atacandolos con meteoros de pegaso, hasta a toda la servidumbre muerta o cualquier cosa… menos eso.

Allí estaba medio Japón frente a él, en algo que parecía una ¿fiesta? ¿Orgia? Alcohol, música, cigarrillos de procedencia dudosa, mujeres con poca decencia y menos ropa que decencia, hombres… en las mismas condiciones con esas mujeres sin decencia y… ¿con otros hombres también? En el medio del living.

- ¡¿Dime como mierda esto puede ser un accidente?

- Bueno, es que… - Seiya se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía nervioso, frente a la mirada asesina de su camarada. – un amigo del instituto me dijo que necesita un lugar para hacer una reunión de estudio, dijo que era de vida o muerte… me lo suplico y no pude decirle que no... jeje.

La vena termino estallando igual que el Phoenix.

- ¿cómo carajo llamas a esto reunión de estudio? No puedo creer que te dejes manipular tan fácilmente.

Saori iba a matarlo, trago en seco, podía sentir el cosmos de la Diosa cernirse sobre el; amenazante y asesino.

Un borracho que pasaba justo por ahí tuvo la mala idea de abrazar al mayor y ofrecerle una cerveza. Algo que no tardo en lamentar el y todos los demás.

Quince minutos después no quedaba nadie más que un cabizbajo pony y un encabronado Phoenix juntando el desastre.

- Ikki… - Dijo un dudoso Pegaso juntando un par de botellas ¡Qué agallas que tenia para dirigirle la palabra en ese momento!

Ikki pensó que quizás quería disculparse, después de todo un error lo comente cualquiera el solo quiso ayudar a su compañero, no tuvo totalmente la culpa, lo habían engañado, era muy ingenuo.

– Esa mancha de sangre no va a salir de la alfombra si no la refriegas bien…

Realmente era un idiota o no valoraba su vida.

Ikki lo miro, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco al menor para tomarlo fuertemente del brazo y llevarlo hacia los jardines de la mansión, era hora de darle una buena lección.

Sin ninguna delicadeza lo soltó, haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas.

- ¡Auch!... Maldito… ¿porque me tiras así?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Me preguntas porque? ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¿Cómo es posible que siempre hagas estas estupideces?

- ¡ya te dije que no fue a propósito solo quise ayudar a un amigo!

- Lindos amigos que tienes, no sabes ni elegir una amistad…

- ¡Cállate! Tú que sabes de eso… si a penas puedes entablar una conversación con tu propio hermano...

- Al menos tengo uno con el cual intentarlo… - Eso había sido un golpe bajo. El Phoenix tenía muy claro que Seika la hermana de Seiya había vuelto a desaparecer luego de la batalla de Hades. Se arrepintió enseguida, pero ya era tarde.

Seiya se paro y fue directo hacia el mayor con el puño en alto, Ikki no intento esquivarlo, recibiéndolo de lleno en el rostro y cayendo al suelo por el impulso. ¡Diablos! Había olvidado lo fuerte que pegaba el Pony.

Seiya lo miro desde arriba, estaba furioso, como podía ser tan cruel, era verdad, no tenía a su hermana, y ya había perdido la esperanza de volverla a encontrar, era por eso que le gustaba estar rodeado de gente, sentirse querido, tratar de remplazar aunque sea un poco el cariño de su hermana que la vida le negaba.

Ikki se paro, escupiendo la sangre que brotaba de su labio y limpiándose bruscamente el mismo con el antebrazo. La mirada desafiante.

- Madura de una buena vez pendejo… - le dijo entre dientes para darse la vuelta y adentrarse nuevamente en la mansión.

Seiya se quedo en el jardín el resto del día.

-o-

Termino de limpiar todo, gracias a dios que Tatsumi era el perro faldero de Saori y había salido junto con ella, ya que las sirvientas eran fácilmente manipulables para que mantuvieran la boca cerrada en cambio Tatsumi era otro tema.

Reviso nuevamente que todo estuviera en orden, y suspiro aliviado viendo su reloj de mano, las ocho de la noche y nadie había llegado, otra vez la suerte estuvo de su lado. Supo, por su cosmos, que Seiya todavía se encontraba en los jardines. Debía hablar con él, a pesar de lo que todos pensaban, realmente apreciaba al pony tanto como a su hermano, aunque no lo demostrara, quizás porque Shun también era algo ingenuo, obviamente que no a aquellos extremos pero en muchas cosas se parecían. Volvió a suspirar. Decidió salir a buscarlo.

Lo encontró bajo un árbol de cerezos un poco alejado de la mansión, apenas de acerco en menor se percato de su presencia.

- ¿vienes a terminar la pelea?

- ¿Qué pelea Pony? No hay ninguna pelea que terminar.

- ¿Ah no?

- Solo vine a pedirte disculpas – de repente se sintió nervioso, hacia mucho que no decía lo siento o perdón, no era su estilo, normalmente si cometía una equivocación solo se iba diciendo algún comentario poco amigable y esperaba a que las cosas se solucionasen solas, pero supo que esa vez era distinto, lo supo inmediatamente al ver los ojos rojos de su amigo.

Seiya lo miro sorprendido, no era usual escuchar al peliazul en esos planes, pero enseguida ablando la mirada y le sonrió, el Pegaso no era una persona rencorosa, menos con alguien como él Phoenix.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, la noche era ya algo innegable, lentamente Ikki se acomodo a lado de Seiya, el menor rompió el silencio.

- Perdón por todo – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Todo?

- Si, por todo… por la fiesta, por el golpe, por no ayudarte a limpiar – hizo una pausa - por existir…

El mayor lo miro, Seiya solo se dedicaba a mirar las estrellas, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, todavía tenía los ojos rojos, como si no hiciera ni cinco minutos que había estado llorando.

Ikki sacudió su cabeza, ese pony si que era un caso grave, después de lo que le había dicho el era el que le pedía perdón, sonrió mientras posaba una mano en la cabeza del Pegaso y le revolvía el cabello.

- No hay nada que perdonar, solo la próxima vez que armes una fiesta de esa clase, primero invítame a mí a participar… - lo miro con ojos picaros – ¿quién iba a pensar que el que parecía el más tontito termino siendo el más pervertido?

- ¡Cállate! ¡Ya te dije que no planee esto fue una trampa! – le grito un avergonzado Pegaso.

- Claro, claro… y tu solo dejaste que sucediera ingenuamente y sin participar… - soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía de pie, podía ser que no lo haya planeado, pero el aliento a alcohol que emanaba le decía que no era totalmente inocente, a lo lejos las luces de la mansión se prendieron alguien había llegado.

Se quedo viendo como se marchaba. ¿Qué diría el Phoenix si supiera que esa mañana había escuchado su conversación con Saori pidiéndole que hiciera las compras de la semana y avisándole que se quedarían ellos dos solos en la mansión? ¿Qué no era tan tonto como todos pensaban y que había descubierto gracias a eso que al peliazul no le desangraba la idea de una "fiestita" de esa índole? La próxima vez quizás lo planearía con él y en una de esas podría hacer su segundo movimiento y tener algo de suerte con su amigo.

* * *

><p>Tengo que terminar varias cosas, pero ando media bloqueada ultimamente, muchos lios en la cabeza, trabajo, estudio, bla bla... bueno espero que les guste espero algun review xD<p>

-. XR .- Nybras


End file.
